


Hong Kong Encounter Continued

by orphan_account



Series: Different Encounters [1]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Moira in Hong Kong, Oliver in Hong Kong, Promises, Thea in Hong Kong, Thea is Younger
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-11 23:30:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20554475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: While running for safety in Hong Kong, Akio and Oliver run into some familiar faces.





	Hong Kong Encounter Continued

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Hong Kong Encounters](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/517565) by LycoX. 

> LycoX is the one who wrote the story that made me think of this. The original post is called 'Hong Kong Encounters' and while short, it's pretty good. I did revamp the original part that starts off this story, but LycoX did it first. And this one is only the 'Moira and Thea' paragraph. The others I have not used, and it is unlikely that I ever will.  
I also do not own Arrow.  
Enjoy! (:

As Oliver and Akio made their way through the crowd in an attempt to get as much distance as possible from whoever was trying to kill them, Oliver tried to reassure the young boy. Even learning how to say OK in Cantonese, in the hope that it would help him. The fact that Amanda was pulling this was so highly unfair, and he wanted nothing more than to have a nice long chat with her. Show her a bit of that education in torture she'd so kindly given him, and she how she liked it when she was the victim.

"Remember, everything's going to be _hao ba_, alright. We just gotta keep our heads down until we can find your parents." Oliver tells Akio, looking down at the frightened boy.

Causing him to slam into someone, and they dropped what they were holding in their arms.

"Crap!" He muttered, bending down alongside Akio to help the woman. "I am so sorry." He said, trying to help.

And then froze at the sight of the person. His mother.

"Ol-Oliver!?"

_Aww damnit._

"M-Mom!?" he replied, before he could stop himself, and then found himself being hugged by his mother, as Akio watched in confusion.

"Mom? What's goi—Ollie!?"

"Thea!?"

_This is really not good!_

Standing up, his mother still hanging on, Oliver found himself being hugged by his sister as well. "I can't believe it! You're alive! I knew you weren't dead!" The young teen cried, as she hung on for dear life.

"Oliver!" Who are they?!" A frightened Akio asked, getting strange looks from Thea and Moira, who looked confused as to how Oliver knew the boy.

"My mother and sister, buddy."

"Really?!"

"Yeah."

"COOL!"

_Damn. _Oliver cursed silent. _If only._

"Oliver, who is this?" His mother wondered, curious like Thea was.

"Akio, meet my sister, Thea, and my mother, Moira." He glanced around. "We need to go. Now."

"What is it?" Thea asks, still confused.

Her brother grimaced, still looking around, and scaring Thea. "Long story. Trust me, we need to keep moving, with our heads down."

His sense of urgency greatly worried the two Queens, but it got all of them moving, Moira, Thea, Oliver, and Akio.

Are you not happy to see us?" Thea asks, as they hurry along.

"No, because of…" Oliver trails off, trying to figure out how to explain it.

"The bad men?" Akio supplies. "The ones who shoot at us."

Oliver glances at the young boy and tightens his grip on his hand. "That's one way of looking at it." He admits.

"I see one." Akio added, and Oliver froze.

"Where?"

"There." Akio points and Oliver groans, muttering a few curses that Shado taught him. Mostly because of Slade. Slade had these idea's about what people should be able to say in any language.

"Akio, where are the gardens?" He asks, and the boy tugs on Oliver's hand.

"This way!"

|.\\_/.|

"What is going on?" Thea asks, clinging to her brother's side, and he wraps an arm around her shoulder. "Ollie?"  
"Long story short," He says hurriedly. "Amanda Waller wants us dead, or someone does, and now she'll want you dead too."

"She wouldn't." Moira insists. "It would be too public."

Oliver turns on her, dead serious. "Accidents happen Mom. She's serious. Trust me. She threatened Akio just so I would stop trying to run off."

"What!?" Akio yelps, and grips Oliver tighter while Thea and Moira pale. "Oliver!"

"Don't worry buddy." Oliver promises. "That won't happen. Do you see your parents anywhere?"

Akio looks around and shakes his head sadly. "No."

Looking around, Oliver starts to talk. "They should be here…"

"Oliver…" Akio whispers, tugging on his hand. "Who are they?"

"Damn it." Oliver whispers, eyes falling on the men who stand around the garden. "We need to go."

"Ollie?" Thea asks, but Moira shushes her, and they start to leave.

|.\\_/.|

They hurry through a marketplace, trying to get lost, Moira holding her son and daughter, Akio clinging to Oliver like a lifeline. And then they run into a woman.

"Shado?" Oliver chokes out, staring at the woman, who looks at him in confusion, along with Akio, Thea, and Moira.

"You know my sister?"

"It's… complicated." Oliver replies. "But yeah. And, we need help."

"Oliver." Akio pleads, tugging on the man's hand. "The men…"

The woman looks over her shoulder. "Fine. Come with me."

|.\\_/.|

"How do you know my sister?" Mei demands, as they enter her house.

"I knew your father first." Oliver admits, and Mei's expression is painfully hopeful.

"Are they alright?"

Oliver holds her gaze, and gives a small, slow, shake of his head. "I'm sorry I couldn't save them."

"No." Mei whispers. "No. No, no, no."

She crumples, and Oliver catches her. "Hey." He whispers. "I am so sorry."

"No." She says, but it's not the same as before. She pulls apart and closes her eyes for a moment. Then, she takes in a shuttering breath, opening them, and looking remarkably calm. "Thank you for bringing news of their passing to me." A pause. "How did it happen?"

Oliver glances at Akio, Thea, and Moira. "Mom, why don't you find something to eat? If that's OK with Mei?"

"Of course." The woman agrees. "Cookies are in that cupboard." She points, and Moira nods in thanks. Mei turns back to Oliver. "How?"

"Your father died trying to save Shado. A bullet in the head. He was the scapegoat for a mercenary group. Shado…" He pauses, then continues. "It was about a year later. We upset some people, and they told me I had to chose between a girl named Sara and Shado. I refused, and he aimed it at Sara. I tried to take the bullet, but he thought I had already made my choice. I'm sorry."

She takes a ragged breath. "Where are they now?"

"I buried them on Lian Yu." He answers, and at her expression shakes his head. "Don't go Mei. It's not safe in any way."

"Thank you." She says softly. "I have lived for a long time, just wondering. Thank you for bringing me peace. Now, who is after you?"

"I'm not sure." Oliver answers. "Amanda Waller, probably."

"Well," Moira said, as the group sits down on the two couches. "We don't need to worry anymore."

"Why?" Akio asks, finishing his cookie.

"I called the Police." Moira informs him. "We will be leaving safely, all of us."

"Wait…" Oliver trails off, and Thea nudges him as he notices something in the mirror on the wall.

"Hey, what's wrong?"

"Get down!" He shouts, and grabs bother her and Akio, pushing them to the floor behind the couch. Thankfully, Mei understands, and grabs Moira, pulling her down as well.

"Why are the police shooting at us?" Thea shouts.

"They're not police!" Oliver yells back, covering her and Akio by himself, and turns to Mei. "Is that the only entrance?" Oliver shouts, pointing towards the door.

"Yes!" Mei shouts back, and Oliver shoves Akio over to her.

"Get him in the bedroom and hide. Stay low." He turns to his family. "You too. Now!"

He gets up, and starts fighting the men who enter, as the other four move for the bedroom, closing the door. He grabs one man and kicks the other back. He slams his elbow into one man, and the second charges at him, slamming him into a row of shelves. Before he can get shoot, two gunshots ring in the air, and the man close to him falls over, dead. Then, a woman, holding a slightly curved katana, vaults over the railing, and cuts the other via the throat.

"Akio!" Tatsu calls, and he comes running, jumping for her, and hugging his mother.

Then, Mei, Thea, and Moira come out, looking shaken. Oliver glances at Maseo, who's raised his gun at them, and moves to block the shoot. "No." He insists. "They're fine."

"How do you know that?" Maseo snaps, refusing to lower his weapon.

"My family." Oliver replies firmly. "And Shado's sister, Mei."

Looking a bit more relaxed, Maseo lowers the firearm as Thea runs for her brother, wrapping him in a hug. "Ollie!"

He grunts as she slams into her, and wraps his arms around her, looking to Maseo. "Amanda?"

"We think so." Maseo agrees. "I'd like to give her a piece of my mind."

"Get in line." Oliver retorts, as his mother steps forwards, joining the hug. He turns his words on her. "You need to get out of here."

"What?" Thea cries, pulling back to look at him. "No!"

"There's going to be a bio-weapon attack." Maseo informs the Queen's, and Mei. "You need to leave. Get somewhere safe."

"Can't you come with?" Thea asks her brother, who glances at Maseo, already knowing the answer.

"I'd be putting you in danger." He answers. "I'll come back Speedy."

"You don't know that." She argues, and he lifts a rock from his pocket, passing it to her. "What's this?"

"A Hozen. Symbol of reconnecting." Oliver explains, bringing her in for a hug, and pressing a kiss on her head. "I'll come back."

"You better." She informs him, and he smiles, then turns to their mother, and they embrace, while Maseo, Tatsu, and Akio converse in their native language.

"Don't worry Mum." He says, as she tries not to cry. "I'll be back. Just be safe. For me. Please."

"Of course." Moira agrees. "But first, answers. Your father?"

Oliver shakes his head. "He went down with the Gambit. So did Sara." _Lies. Dad. Sara. Lies._

"Should we tell the Lances?"

"No." Oliver shakes his head again. "It'll just hurt them. You can't tell anyone. Please mom."

"I love you." She whispers in his ear.

"I know."

|.\\_/.|

_Two Years Later…_

"Ollie?" Thea asks, as he stands at the foot of the stairs.

"Hey." He replies, and she hurries down, wrapping him in a hug. "I missed you."

"I know." She whispers back, holding him tight, the Hozen biting into her hand. "I have your stupid rock."

She feels him relax under her and closes her eyes. _He's back. For real._

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not going to be continuing this fic, but if you have idea's on what should happen next, and want to post it, please PM me and LycoX first, to get our permission. Thank you!  
And also, sorry for posting the wrong thing. I really should be more orginized. It should be fixed now. Whoops! (I really hope I have it done correctly now!  
Flurkin


End file.
